1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer conveying member which transports a developer, a developer container which comprises the developer conveying member, an image forming apparatus which comprises the developer container, and method of assembling a developer conveying member.
2. Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic system, a latent image is formed on the surface of an image carrier, the latent image is developed to a visible image by a developer in a developing device, and the visible image is transferred and fixed to a medium to form an image. After the transfer of the visible image, a developer remaining on the surface of the image carrier, and paper dust adhering to the surface are removed away and recovered. A developer conveying member which conveys the developer is placed in a developing device in which the developer is conveyed, a path through which the developer is conveyed to the developing device, and a developer containing vessel which contains a developer for replenishment, or a path through which a recovered developer is conveyed, and a recovery container which contains the recovered developer.